Conflict within the Cyclone
by LowBrown
Summary: Happy can get a little hot headed the whole team knew that, but when an argument between Paige and herself threatens to split the team in two. It is left to anxiety ridden Sylvester to hold the team together.
1. Tension

Happy can get a little hot headed the whole team knew that, but when an argument between Paige and herself threatens to split the team in two. It is left to anxiety ridden Sylvester to hold the team together.

"_Paige, you have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about! You aren't like us, you don't understand so for Christ sake shut up!"_ Happy and Paige were standing in the middle of the warehouse, the argument had been festering for a number of hours until neither could control their anger. _"Happy I'm as much a part of this team as you! You cannot shut me out, like it or not I'm here to stay. So let me help"_ unsurprisingly Paige had a cooler head and was dealing with this confrontation better than happy. _"You can't solve every problem with a cup of tea and a nice sit down. It doesn't work like that, you're so ignorant to the fact that not everyone is as perfect as you!"_ Happy was pacing and waving her arms threateningly as she yells, all the while Paige calmly waits for her to finish talking before even trying to (Which annoys happy even more). _"I get that you all need your space but you also all need to talk, if you don't talk nothing will change, all the hate and anger will fester inside you."_ Toby and Walter had done well to stay out of the way until now, this wasn't helping the situation at all and judging by the fact that Happy had stopped pacing meant she was ready to do some damage. Toby hurried down the stairs walking right past Paige, only inches between himself and Happy. He put his hand softly on her hip and looked her in the eyes, _"let's go"_ he whispered as her eyes narrowed in Paige's direction. Happy let herself be lead out of the warehouse and into Toby's pickup, _"You're welcome"_ he offered as he put the key in the ignition.

Walter made his way down the stairs to where a shell-shocked Paige stood, _"Are you okay?"_ he questioned when he saw the tears beginning to fall from her beautiful brown eyes. _"yeah…um"_ she sniffled and wiped her eyes on a tissue _"I have to um…Ralph…school"_ she mumbled as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the door. _"Paige" _Walter grabbed her elbow as she walked around him _"Ill drive you"_ he took her keys and they drove to Ralph's school. The drive was completely silent, Walter was the first to speak when they pulled up at the car park waiting for school to finish. _"You are a valuable part of the team"_ he turned to face her as he spoke, he was trying to make her feel better but had absolutely no idea how. _"I know"_ was her only response.

The ride in the pickup didn't go much better. _"If it's any consolation you're completely correct"_ Toby glanced at Happy, hoping for some sort of reaction and focusing back on the road when none came. _"What does Walter see in her?! Prancing around like some sort of peace keeping angel"_ Happy was growing more and more tense by the minute. Happy had a rock solid grip on the door handle, her knuckles were white and Toby seriously feared for his truck. _"May I suggest alcohol?" _In his opinion alcohol was the only solution for the time being. _"sure"._


	2. Division

Sylvester had felt the tension building all morning so he had decided to make himself scarce, deciding on the aquarium as a relaxing and fairly quiet place on a Tuesday morning. He didn't have to be at the warehouse to know how the rest of that day was going to turn out, obviously Happy would be the first to loose it, then when it had to be broken up 2 guesses who would go to who. Of course Sylvester spent the day worrying about everyone but as there was little he could do to stop it he decided to distance himself.

When they arrived back at Paige's apartment Walter set Ralph down to do his homework and then followed Paige to her bedroom. It was small and tidy, nice white walls and the bedspread was made with the widest variety of blue's that Walter had ever seen. Paige sat down on the bed and Walter came to stand in front of her. _"It wasn't supposed to be like this Walter, I'm supposed to be keeping you guys sane not creating tension" _she let the tears fall freely this time, occasionally catching them on a tissue. _"Was…was it a mistake to bring me into the team? I understand it was right for Ralph, but you didn't need to create a position for me". _Her beautiful brown eyes were so sad, it made his heart melt. He cupped her face in his hands and gently pushed away her tears with his thumbs. _"We were a mess before you Paige. You have made us so much better." _He was returned a small smile "_Happy will cool down and everything will be back to normal, I promise". _This was the first time Paige had ever heard him promise anything, she hoped he was right. _"Thank you Walter" _Paige whispered as she stood up, placing a kiss on his cheek. _"I'm going to hop in the shower, you're welcome to stay for dinner. Could you check on Ralph for me?" _Walter smiled and gave a short nod as he exited her room.

Toby turned off the ignition and hopped out of the pickup, _"You cannot honestly tell me that you have never thought of the two of us doing the horizontal hula dance" _he was pushing his luck with Happy right now but he figured it wouldn't matter when they opened the alcohol. _"You can't read other geniuses well can you" _Happy opened a beer and sat on the industrial kitchen bench in Toby's apartment. _"Not entirely true, I can't read YOU well. Honestly Happy I have no idea where I stand with you 99% of the time, and I don't care in the slightest" _he opened his beer and stood in front of her. _"Well right now you stand in front of me and you look like a lost puppy" _her cheeky smirk let Toby know that she had cooled down enough to not lash out, which didn't necessarily mean the fight was over. _"Ha, the mechanic makes a joke". _The tension of the day was slowly subsiding.


	3. Intrusion

Walter had spent the night at Paige's, he had taken her up on the offer for dinner, but no one ate. Ralph wasn't really ever in the mood to eat and Paige didn't have the energy to coax him into it. Walter had intended to leave after dinner but once Ralph had gone to bed Paige lost it. She was exhausted and worried, she could barely stand so Walter had helped her into bed. In her state he felt that leaving wasn't the best idea, plus she had practically begged him to stay longer. He sat on the bed next to her as she mumbled her concerns and went through tissue after tissue. Eventually she fell asleep, her head rested on Walter's chest and she had grabbed a handful of his shirt for comfort. He couldn't leave her like this so he stayed. Walter's steady heartbeat was calming to Paige, while her racing heartbeat kept Walter awake. He was worried, Paige wasn't a low EQ genius but she never broke down like this. Happy had crossed a line.

Things had gotten messy at Toby's apartment, not emotional messy. Literally messy, the two had downed cartons and cartons of beer. There were bottles and cans everywhere, it looked like a frat house. _"Pfft… I'm still... sober" _Toby stood up to get another beer for himself, tripping over the coffee table and knocking over a pile of cans. _"hahhahhaha, dickhead" _the pair erupted with laugher Happy was about to get another drink when they heard a knock at the door. _"Shit"_ the pair giggled like children and ducked behind the sofa to hide. "W_ho goes there?"_ Toby tried to sound intimidating but they both got the giggles. Happy answered the door and her face fell when her eyes focused on her colleague. _"Sly what are you doing here?"_ she questioned, was he hurt? In trouble? Why would he be on toby's doorstep? _"I…um..."_ he looked past her into the apartment, sizing up the number of cans _"judging from the number of cans, you've both consumed too much alcohol to even see straight let alone think straight. Also after today I can't imagine you would be in the right mindset to handle this much alcohol in your system. It's a good thing I'm here because the two of you would soon have moved this"  
><em>he gestured to the two guilty looking geniuses "_to the bedroom". _Happy instinctively crossed her arms and tensed. _"Sylvester. Do not ever tell me that I cannot handle something. What do you want?"_ Toby had stumbled up behind her and he rested his hand on her hip, he felt her relax a little. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Sylvester._ "Sorry…I-"_ Sylvester wasn't used to being deliberately intimidated by Happy so he turned and ran.

_"Shit"_ Happy looked apologetically at Toby and he nodded, he followed Sylvester out to the parking lot. _"Sly!" _Toby yelled out to get Sylvester's attention. _"Buddy it's okay…I'm looking after her okay?" _Sylvester turned to face Toby. _"I hardly think getting her drunk counts as 'looking after her' Toby and you know it. You're the behaviorist, you know damn well that she is hurting so don't you dare use this to get to her, which is exactly where you know this is going."_ Sylvester was worried and toby looked defeated, this wasn't where he had planned this to go at all. _"Sly I'll be careful, I promise"_ Toby patted Sylvester's shoulder and gave him a reassuring glance as he headed back up to happy.

_"Why can't everybody just stay out of my business!"_ Toby had barely stepped back into his apartment before Happy began yelling. _"If I want to keep my issues to myself, I WILL!" _she threw an empty beer bottle and it smashed as it collided with the corner of the doorway, glass shattering around Toby_. "If I want to drink three times my weight in alcohol, I WILL" _another bottle became victim to Happy's destructive rage. _"If I'm drunk and want to take this to the bedroom, YOU CAN GOD-DAMN FUCKING BET I WILL!" _this time there was no victim bottle. Happy reached up and grabbed her head in her hands, she began pulling her hair and tears fell like floodgates overflowing. It broke Toby's heart to see his feisty mechanic break like this. He stretched his arms out and pulled her close to him, her tears instantly soaking his grey t-shirt. "Shh" he murmured, patting her hair down gently, "Shh".

**Hey guys, let me know if you liked drunk Toby & Happy**


	4. Dissension

_"Walter? Wha…what are you still doing here?"_ he and ralph had been playing computer games for several hours while Paige slept. Neither thought it was a good idea to wake her. _"Ralph it's a school day, go get ready please"_ Paige ushered him off to his bedroom and scowled at Walter. _"School…right. His day would be better spent at Scorpion, you know that?" _Paige was trying to pack Ralph's backpack and make his breakfast at the same time. This resulted in a bowl falling off the bench, broken ceramic mixed with milk and cereal, the kitchen was a mess. _"Damnit! Yes Walter I know that, but right now Scorpion is a mess, I'm a mess. I need to clean this up, Ralph is going to be late to school and I have some errands to run. I don't think I'll be in today". "I can take him to school if you like?" _Walter offered and passed another towel to Paige _"I can come back after and you can get your car from the warehouse?"_ she smiled and nodded. _"Can you pass me that broom please?"_ The cereal had already soaked up the milk so the floor was a sticky mush. _"Come on buddy, Paige I'll be back in 21 minutes" _Walter passed Ralph his backpack and grabbed the car keys. _"Ralph, I Love You" _Paige called out as he left the apartment.

Happy woke to a pair of heavy arms shifting around her waist. Confusion struck her, she was in an unfamiliar room, an unfamiliar bed. She struggled to move as the arms tensed around her. _"mmmhhmm" _a soft grumble reached her ear and realization struck her. _"Toby get off me" _she shook herself free from his grip, even in his sleeping state there was a disappointed look crossing his face. She smiled and contemplated wriggling back next to him, but mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. _"Where is your bathroom doc?" _she mumbled to herself as she padded through the apartment, suddenly there was a sharp pain shooting through her foot. _"God damnit"_ there was a steady stream of blood oozing from the deep cut on her heel. Her blood was pooling around her feet. _"no no no not my floor, Jesus Happy, the Band-Aids are in the top cupboard on the left in the kitchen…actually stay there I'll get them there's no sense in spreading your blood ALL over my apartment"_ he had taken a sarcastic tone this morning_ "sorry"_ she mumbled. Toby returned with the first aid kit. _"The glass would have had alcohol remnants on it, I'd suggest you have a shower and wash it properly. Oh, the bathroom is just through the second door on the left of the hallway"_ he answered her question before she had even asked it, she nodded in appreciation. _"There are extra towels in the cupboard under the sink, help yourself"_ he threw the first aid kit and she caught it without looking. _"Don't perve"_ she yelled as she reached the bathroom.

_"Thank you for taking Ralph to school, I appreciate it"_ Walter nodded. Paige wound the car window down and stuck her hand out, she let the wind tangle her hair and breeze through her fingers. Walter smiled, Paige looked so carefree and that made him happy, despite that he knew she was far from it. _"What? What are you smiling at?" _she asked, he shook his head "Nothing". "Oh" the rest of the drive to scorpion was silent, a comfortable silence though. It was calming. They reached the warehouse but Paige stayed seated in the car. _"Walter, have you spoken to Happy?" _carefree Paige was replaced with worry and Walter didn't know how to comfort her. She took his lack of speech as a No and got out of the car, Walter stayed in his car as he watched Paige drive off in hers. He sat in his car for a long time, he was thinking about several things at once. Walter's brain was working overtime, writing mental notes to himself, listing things he needed to do, discarding details that were no longer important, reviewing details that may soon be useful. Walter was organising his thoughts.

There was a slow whistle as Happy emerged from Toby's bathroom. She had pulled her wet hair away from her face in a ponytail, she was wearing one of Toby's smaller shirts, it was white and clung to her in all the right places. The shirt was tucked into her black jeans and she looked hot. She rolled her eyes at the whistle but deep down she loved the attention. _"Oi watch it, I might be mildly lame on one leg but I could still easily knock your teeth out"_ this wasn't real hostility this was Happy being herself and Toby knew that. _"You cleaned up?"_ she questioned when she realised the floor was no longer littered with cans and broken glass. _"Indeed, I also made coffee and let Walter know that Sylvester might not be in the best shape"_ a hot mug of coffee was thrust into her hand. _"Can I drive?" _she asked picking up the keys. Toby snorted and snatched them back, _"I hardly think you're capable of driving". "Excuse me" _she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. Think before you speak he told himself. _"I just mean, you sliced your heel, drank more than me last night and after… well yesterday, I think it's safer if I drive" _she couldn't disagree with him.

Walter was still sitting in his car when Toby's pickup pulled up out front of the warehouse. _"I should go talk to him"_ Toby nodded in agreement and Happy approached Walter's car. _"Walt?"_ when he didn't reply she opened the door and sat in the passenger side. _"Walter, earth calling Walter, come in Walter"_ Happy waved her hand in front of his face, she clicked her fingers finally drawing him out of his trance. _"Happy you crossed a line yesterday, you know you crossed a line"_ his facial features had hardened and he refused to look her in the eyes._ "No Walter, she crossed a line. And you would see that if you weren't so caught up in how perfect she seems. Admit it Walter, you like her and those feelings are clouding your judgment. She doesn't do anything for the team, she may occasionally suggest something that isn't totally stupid. But we do the real work, yet you're willing to stand up for her. Are you fucking serious" _Happy had gotten out of the car and slammed the door _"Don't do this to me Walter". "Happy!" _there was a loud bang as Walter too slammed his car door. _"TOBY! KEYS!" _she stalked over to the pickup and caught the keys as they came flying across the car park. Tyres screeched as Happy spun the wheels of the truck.

**Reviews would be appreciated :)**


	5. Hypotension

_"Walter-" _Sylvester was standing by his desk nervously playing with his hands when he heard the tires screeching, Walter came in shortly after. _"NOT NOW SYLVESTER!" _Walter hollered and stormed up the stairs. Toby shuffled in, rapidly typing out a text _"she's driving, likely she won't answer. She never texts and drives, but she isn't thinking clearly, she's mad. People get sloppy when they are blinded by anger. If she sees a message from you it's likely that she will answer it, which could cause an accident". "Alright sly I won't text her" _toby locked his phone and put it on Sylvester's desk as he passed it on his way to his own. _"Happy now?"_

It was another four hours before they heard anything from Walter, which wasn't unusual, until it was. _"Toby! Sylvester! We have a job" _without Paige around to remind him of others feelings Walter completely ignored the situation from four hours earlier. Sylvester was still jumpy around Walter, who didn't seem to notice. _"Will this job need the girl's expertise?"_ Sylvester asked quietly as they headed to the van waiting outside. _"Yes"_ Cabe answered the question before Walter had the chance. _"Oh, I don't think it's a good idea, given the current circumstances to have the girls in the same confined space" _Sylvester was obviously doing the sums in his head to find the chances of the girls blowing up at each other and happy blowing up at Walter again. Statistically there wasn't much hope left for the other occupants of the vehicle.

_"I'm two steps ahead of you Sylvester, Happy will meet us there and were picking Paige up on the way."_ He looked in the rearview mirror and caught the end of an eye roll from Toby, a smirk from Walter and Sylvester's nod. Cabe let out a longwinded sigh; this was going to be a tough day. The car ride was silent except for when Paige asked Sylvester why Walter was in a bad mood, to which there was no reply.

When they got to their destination, a huge office building with three sides of glass walls, Happy was already waiting. Toby got out of the van and hurried over to Happy, he inspected his car for damage, none. She handed the keys back to their owner and approached Cabe. _"I've already seen the damage to the security systems, there are no visuals for floors three to five during eight and ten this morning. The third floor is mostly lower law files, petty theft and so on, so there was nothing happening on that floor or the fourth floor, I assume those cameras were collateral damage. Amateur hackers. The fifth floor systems were completely wiped." _She waited for the agent to absorb the information before continuing_. "I can get almost two thirds of their information back but that still leaves roughly 34% of their data lost. All their cameras need to be upgraded. The systems they're using are ancient, pathetic really." _Happy finished explaining the situation and Cabe, who looked to Walter who immediately began barking orders at the rest of the team. _"Paige, go to the systems room with Happy, she can begin the upgrade and you can see if there is any visuals of people tampering with the cameras manually. Sylvester can you help me get the rest of their data back? Toby you and Cabe can talk to the employees, find out what was taken and who might have done it."_

_"Um Walter, was that a good idea?"_ Sylvester had nervously followed Walter into the building, the girls had reluctantly gone around the back of the building to the systems room and Toby and Cabe had stayed outside to talk to the employees. _"Look Sylvester we don't have time to be worrying about the girls, this is the most efficient way to get the job done." _Sylvester nodded but looked back to where the girls had been standing anyway.

_"Look Happy I-"_ Paige was out of breath, she practically had to sprint to catch up to Happy who had left as soon as Walter had given her a job. _"Not now, I need to concentrate" _Happy dismissed Paige and continued to work on the system upgrades. _"The monitors are over there, you know how to use them right?" _Happy had taken a sarcastic and condescending tone; she smirked at Paige feeling visibly uncomfortable. _"Come on now Happy, play nice"_ Toby must have finished outside with Cabe, he took over at the monitors and began fast-forwarding and rewinding the footage of the last few hours.

_"Sylvester the girls are going to be fine, Toby finished up with the employees and he's with them now" _Sylvester had been looking out to where the van and pickup had been parked. _"Sly a little help here please" _Walter was growing increasingly impatient. _"Sorry Walter but statistically speaking, Happy and Paige working so close together is going to cause 78% more tension than necessary" _this was clearly bugging Sylvester more than Walter had initially thought, maybe he was right. _"Dammnit Sylvester, I'll do this on my own, you can go play peacekeeper" _Sylvester didn't need to be told twice, practically flying out of the offices and down the stairs.

_"Aaaand BINGO, that's our guy!" _Toby had jumped out of his seat and was pointing to a group of young men on the screen, Happy and Paige crowded around the monitor._ "But they can't be older than 15?" _Paige looked at the screen in shock. _"Like I said amateur hackers"_ Happy rolled her eyes at Paige's shock. _"The fifth floor is juvenile court files, it was an almost 90% chance of the hacker being a teenager" _Sylvester had made it to the systems room and instantaneously joined the conversation. _"Three guesses why they did it"_ Toby muttered to himself. _"Sylvester what are you doing down here? Has Walter finished upstairs?"_ Paige looked suspiciously at Sylvester. _"Walter is a big boy Paige, I'm sure he could do without Sylvester"_ Happy was still working on the security upgrade but couldn't resist putting in a comment here and there. She had obviously spent too much time with Toby, she was beginning to run her mouth without thinking.

_"I was just wondering"_ Paige muttered to herself in reply. Toby left to pass on the footage of the teenagers to Cabe and the other agents. _"Happy how much longer will this upgrade take?"_ Sylvester had broken the silence and approached the computers that Happy was working on, _"the systems were completely fried; these kids had no idea what they were doing. They must have pulled the plug on the fifth floor connections which trapped too much power in the fourth floor circuit, thus exploding it and the third floor connections. The whole system is a mess". "Can you fix it?"_ Paige had also approached the computers and was standing cautiously behind Sylvester.

_"Of course I can fix it; It's just going to take a while. The whole system needs to be rewired" _Happy still wasn't in the mood to talk to Paige so her answer came out short and her tone was harsh. Paige got the message loud and clear. _"I should go see how Walter is doing" _Sylvester nodded and Paige placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, he was clearly nervous._ "You'll only be in his way"_ Happy was slamming her fingers on the keys at the computer, she was clearly getting angry. Sylvester began tapping his foot, he couldn't keep his hands still and his breath was getting short. Neither of the girls noticed but continued to raise their voices._ "Excuse me?" _Paige had stopped at the doorway and spun on her heel, crossing her arms and frowning. _"Don't get all EQ about it, Walter - like the rest of us - works better without distractions. And let's face it, that's all you really are." _Happy had turned her back to Paige again. _"Oh wow happy, be brutal" _Paige wasn't planning to back down this time. Sylvester had gone pale, his foot stopped tapping and his hands stopped twitching. _"I'm telling it how it is Paige and if you can't handle it you should go back to the diner". _There was a crash behind Happy, she spun around to see Sylvester lying on the ground.

**So did you like this chapter? let me know what you thought. Criticise if you like :)**


	6. Progression

_"Sylvester!"_ both girls screamed and rushed over to the man who had fallen to the ground. _"He's having a panic attack!"_ Happy had bent down next to the human calculator _"Sly I need you to calm your breathing." _Paige was crouched next to him but didn't know what to do _"Happy do we need to call an ambulance?"_ she had pulled out her phone and was waiting for a reply. Sylvester was sweating rapidly and his breaths were getting caught in his throat.

_"Are you stupid? The hospital is the last place he needs to be. Go get Walter and bring Toby back with you!" _Happy had easily taken control of the situation. Paige understood that this must have happened a few times before and that the rest of the team obviously had their own roles to play. _"Sly, buddy calm your breathing. I'll do it too ready. Inhale...1...2...3…exhale."_ Happy had helped Sylvester calm his breathing and some colour had come back to his face when Page returned with the other two geniuses.

Walter bent down so he was eye level with his friend, _"Hey Sly, how are you feeling?"_ Walter was contemplating giving him some quadratic equatioms to calm him. _"Better" _Sylvester's reply was short, he still looked dizzy so Walter sent the rest of the team outside, it was better to not crowed him. _"Drink some water" _Walter practically forced the bottle into his hand; it had been nearly 6 months since Sylvester had a serious panic attack. He thought the team was on top of it, they had decided on a plan of action for him because he refused to go to hospitals.

It had taken all of 98 minutes to get Sylvester back to functioning condition; the team had finished up with the job while Paige sat with him. Sylvester had apologised repeatedly. _"I think we should get Sylvester back to the warehouse to rest"_ Paige suggested when Walter announced that the job was done. _"Do you need to pick up Ralph?"_ Sylvester didn't want to put the rest of the team out again today so he suggested they pick up Ralph from school and drop him and Paige at home before going back to the warehouse. Happy mumbled something about needing to go back to her apartment so Toby lent her the pickup again. Happy left without saying goodbye and the rest of the team piled into the van.

Ralph was happily welcomed into the van; he noticed Happy's absence but stayed quiet. Walter insisted on getting out with Paige and Ralph so he and the boy genius could do backyard experiments while Paige worried about dinner.

_"So, Sylvester"_ the drive had been silent since Walter, Paige and Ralph exited the van. Toby was eager to know what had set Sylvester off; he figured no one had bothered to ask the question. _"Yes Toby?"_ Sylvester really was eager to get back to the warehouse; he was functioning normally but still would like to get back to the warehouse to rest. _"Well you haven't had any attacks in the last 6-" _Sylvester cut him off mid-sentence _"5 months and 25 days". _Toby rolled his eyes but continued with his question_, "5 months and 25 days, things have been tense lately so I'm assuming the cause of your panic attack this time, was the girls?" _The van had stopped for the red light and Toby looked over to see Sylvester nod. He was also visibly worried about the fact that Toby had taken his eyes off the road, even if they had stopped at a red light.

To ease Sylvester's pain Toby turned back to the road, still eager to get the dirt on the situation. _"So the girls were fighting?" _Sylvester didn't respond. _"They were arguing? Yes okay, Happy instigated it? That much is obvious. Happy has a temper and that's never set you off before… so Paige was fighting back?"_ Toby was speaking quickly and watching Sylvester out of the corner of his eye. _"There's nothing shocking about it Toby, Happy and Paige were yelling. Walter had been spending a lot of time with Paige and Happy has been spending a lot of time with you. I think the girls are getting territorial."_ Toby nearly choked on his tongue. _"Happy…territorial? I thought you said you were feeling better sly."_ The van pulled up out the front of the warehouse, Toby was surprised to see his pickup in the driveway.

_"Happy, clear this up for me will you. Are you and Paige fighting over territory?" _Happy had come out of her garage as the boys entered the warehouse. She crossed her arms and glared at Toby, _"Excuse me?" "Territorial, relating to a particular territory, district, or locality. People , places or things." _Sylvester had piped up with a definition but immediately regretted it when Happy's glare was turned on him. _"I know the meaning. What are you insinuating?" _Up until now she had felt sorry for Sylvester, he had a rough day and she had been willing to excuse a few off hand comments.

_"Well before Paige came to scorpion, you were the only female. You had the full attention of three males, but since she came along you have had to fight for attention" _Toby finished speaking and eyed the situation intently. _"That is bullshit and you know it"_ Happy was pissed, she wasn't fighting for attention. She didn't give a shit if she had the attention of the only three males she had ever cared for. What she cared about was that Paige was trying to change everything; she was changing the whole team dynamic. Happy didn't need another person in her life who was likely to let her down and since Paige had come, Walter had been getting sloppy; he wasn't thinking straight and Happy blamed Paige.

_"Okay so I was wrong, but I know you are misdirecting your anger. Paige may have overstepped the mark the other day but your continued hostility isn't helping the situation." _Toby knew he was right this time because a look of defeat had fallen over Happy. She hated when he was right, like Walter when Toby was right he got cocky. Happy apologised to Toby and made dinner for Sylvester so he had something to eat when he woke. She contemplated sending a text to Walter but decided they needed to talk in person and it could wait for tomorrow.

**Thankyou for your feedback and continuing support, I'll keep updating as long as you keep reading :)**


End file.
